My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree/Gallery
Prologue: Dreaming of Midnight Sparkle Interior of Sci-Twi's bedroom EG4.png Sci-Twi and Spike sleeping EG4.png Sci-Twi having a nightmare EG4.png Sci-Twi waking up EG4.png Sci-Twi makes a realization EG4.png Sci-Twi reaches for her glasses EG4.png Sci-Twi putting her glasses on EG4.png Sunset and friends enter Sci-Twi's room EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that's not like you" EG4.png Sci-Twi fetches a suitcase EG4.png Rainbow Dash holding Sci-Twi's old hoodie EG4.png Pinkie Pie "don't you have a super-annoying" EG4.png Pinkie imitating an alarm clock EG4.png Pinkie finds Sci-Twi's alarm clock under her pillow EG4.png Sci-Twi's alarm clock going off EG4.png Sunset presses snooze button on Sci-Twi's alarm EG4.png Sunset and friends helping Sci-Twi pack EG4.png Spike sitting next to Sci-Twi's suitcase EG4.png Rarity holding Twilight's Fall Formal dress EG4.png Applejack "we're gonna be out in the woods" EG4.png Rarity "if we were going to the moon" EG4.png Rarity "I'd insist she pack an evening gown" EG4.png Rarity "one never knows" EG4.png Rainbow zips up Sci-Twi's suitcase EG4.png Sci-Twi "let me just get changed" EG4.png Sci-Twi takes out her summer shirt EG4.png Sci-Twi posing in front of a mirror EG4.png Sci-Twi sees Midnight Sparkle's wings EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears behind Sci-Twi EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears in Sci-Twi's room EG4.png Sci-Twi "how is this possible?!" EG4.png Sci-Twi "helped me defeat you" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle "you and your friends" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle "never truly defeat me" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle laughing evilly EG4.png Rainbow, Rarity, and Applejack getting erased EG4.png Fluttershy and Pinkie getting erased EG4.png Spike and Sunset getting erased EG4.png Sci-Twi quaking in fear EG4.png Midnight Sparkle in Sci-Twi's mirror EG4.png Midnight Sparkle reaches through the mirror EG4.png Sci-Twi's room collapses around her EG4.png Floor breaks away beneath Sci-Twi's feet EG4.png Sci-Twi haunted by Midnight Sparkle EG4.png Midnight Sparkle clawing at the air EG4.png Sci-Twi scared of her darker half EG4.png Midnight Sparkle "I won't stop until" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle "I have all the magic!" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle fuses with Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi fused with Midnight Sparkle EG4.png Sci-Twi screaming in terror EG4.png Sci-Twi wakes up from her nightmare EG4.png Pinkie "we can't stop, silly" EG4.png Equestria Girls on the Camp Everfree bus EG4.png Sunset "are you okay?" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I'm fine" EG4.png Sci-Twi putting on a fake smile EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looking skeptical EG4.png Sunset trying to say something EG4.png Pinkie "so much fun!" EG4.png Pinkie talking about marshmallows EG4.png Pinkie "sleep on marshmallow pillows!" EG4.png Rainbow "probably not gonna do that" EG4.png Pinkie holding a bag of marshallows EG4.png Pinkie hugging a bag of marshallows EG4.png Pinkie hears Principal Celestia EG4.png Principal Celestia "before we arrive" EG4.png Principal Celestia proud of her students EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "we're sure you will too" EG4.png Principal Celestia talking to campers EG4.png Principal Celestia excited about camp EG4.png CHS students cheer on the bus EG4.png CHS students cheering on the bus EG4.png Sci-Twi shares in some of the excitement EG4.png Sci-Twi staring out the bus window EG4.png Opening credits / The Legend of Everfree Bus going down the road EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Hasbro Studios Presents EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Stephen Davis EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Kirsten Newlands & Sarah Wall EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Meghan McCarthy EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Angela Belyea EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Jeremy Tin EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Daniel Ingram EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - William Anderson EG4.png Opening credits - Distance shot of forest and clouds EG4.png Legend of Everfree opening credits normal logo EG4.png Legend of Everfree opening credits crystallized logo EG4.png Bus continuing down the highway EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Kristine Songco & Joanna Lewis EG4.png CHS bus and red car on the highway EG4.png Deer grazing in a meadow EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Katrina Hadley EG4.png CHS bus continues along the road EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Ishi Rudell EG4.png Sinister green eyes in the forest EG4.png CHS bus drives through the Camp Everfree entrance EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Tara Strong EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Rebecca Shoichet EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Ashleigh Ball EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Andrea Libman EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Tabitha St. Germain EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Cathy Weseluck EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Enid Raye Adams EG4.png Legend of Everfree credits - Brian Doe EG4.png Sci-Twi and Applejack riding the CHS bus EG4.png Fluttershy, Spike, and Rarity riding the CHS bus EG4.png Rainbow and Sunset riding the CHS bus EG4.png Pinkie and Rainbow riding the CHS bus EG4.png CHS bus arrives at Camp Everfree EG4.png Opening sequence final shot of Camp Everfree EG4.png Stylistic explosion of gem dust EG4.png Camp Everfree / Away from it all Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Fluttershy admiring the campground EG4.png Spike "I definitely wanna go" EG4.png Fluttershy asking Spike about woodland creatures EG4.png Spike excited about squirrels EG4.png Spike barking excitedly EG4.png Applejack "lookin' forward to roughin' it" EG4.png Applejack rubbing her hands EG4.png Rainbow "you know they provide us" EG4.png Rainbow "with food and tents" EG4.png Applejack "still gonna forage" EG4.png Rarity "some R&R" EG4.png Rarity "too much for my taste" EG4.png Pinkie "I'll say!" EG4.png Pinkie recapping Rainbow Rocks EG4.png Pinkie wall-eyed EG4.png Pinkie indicating singing EG4.png Pinkie recapping Friendship Games EG4.png Pinkie calls Sunset and Sci-Twi "demon friends" EG4.png Pinkie catches herself EG4.png Pinkie "no offense" EG4.png Sunset holding Sci-Twi EG4.png Sunset "You'll get used to it" EG4.png Applejack talking about CHS's magic EG4.png Applejack "magic magnet" EG4.png Applejack "we don't have to worry" EG4.png Flash Sentry giving Sci-Twi her backpack EG4.png Sci-Twi putting her backpack on EG4.png Sci-Twi trying to remember Flash Sentry's name EG4.png Flash Sentry "that's me" EG4.png Flash Sentry "and you're you" EG4.png Flash Sentry "we don't know each other" EG4.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG4.png Flash Sentry "cool story, bro" EG4.png Sci-Twi acting awkward around Flash Sentry EG4.png Sci-Twi biting her lip EG4.png Sci-Twi shrugging EG4.png Sunset "You know how there's that girl" EG4.png Sunset "who looks just like you" EG4.png Sunset "she's a pony princess" EG4.png Sci-Twi "Uh-huh" EG4.png Sunset "Flash kinda had a thing" EG4.png Sci-Twi watching Flash Sentry walk away EG4.png Equestria Girls covering their ears EG4.png Camp Everfree loudspeaker EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa welcomes campers to Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa introducing herself EG4.png Gloriosa "your friendly camp and nature guide" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy introduces Timber Spruce EG4.png Timber acting cool EG4.png Timber "always be invited to fun things" EG4.png Gloriosa addresses the campers EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Timber "except hike near the rock quarry" EG4.png Timber "that's off limits" EG4.png Gloriosa "your options are wide open" EG4.png Gloriosa "the very best week of your lives" EG4.png Rainbow "rock climbing!" EG4.png Gloriosa "done!" EG4.png Rainbow "archery!" EG4.png Gloriosa "of course!" EG4.png Rainbow "tetherball!" EG4.png Gloriosa "naturally!" EG4.png Sunset "I know you're excited" EG4.png Sunset "give somebody else a chance" EG4.png Sunset pointing to other campers EG4.png Bulk Biceps "arts and crafts!" EG4.png Bulk Biceps "my mom needs new pot holders" EG4.png Pinkie "cookie decorating!" EG4.png Pinkie licking her lips EG4.png Gloriosa "I do make a mean sugar cookie" EG4.png Fluttershy "early morning nature walks?" EG4.png Gloriosa "walking sticks for everyone!" EG4.png Rarity thinking of an activity EG4.png Rarity suggesting a fashion show EG4.png Rarity "modeled by my classmates" EG4.png Rarity getting very excited EG4.png Gloriosa "a camp tradition!" EG4.png Timber "literally never done that" EG4.png Gloriosa "I'll be taking requests" EG4.png Timber looking off-screen EG4.png Timber smiling at Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi starts blushing EG4.png Sunset and Pinkie quietly giggling EG4.png Principal Celestia mentions the camp gift EG4.png Gloriosa "The camp gift! Of course!" EG4.png Timber "really?" EG4.png Gloriosa "yes, really" EG4.png Timber talks aside to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other EG4.png Sunset whispering to Sci-Twi and Pinkie EG4.png Sci-Twi and Pinkie "uhh" EG4.png Gloriosa "every year, campers work together" EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa "why it's so important" EG4.png Pan-up shot of Camp Everfree gazebo EG4.png Angle shot of Camp Everfree totem pole EG4.png Celestia and Luna near Camp Everfree sundial EG4.png Principal Celestia "the sundial was our year's gift" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some people" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "can't be used at night" EG4.png Gloriosa "you all seem like" EG4.png Gloriosa "certain you'll come up with something" EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Tent assignments / Twilight and Timber Timber "speaking of leaving things behind" EG4.png Timber announcing tent assignments EG4.png Gloriosa shaking her head at Timber EG4.png Gloriosa walks down the gazebo steps EG4.png Timber giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Pinkie reaching into Timber's bag EG4.png Pinkie assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Rarity assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Applejack assigned to Aquamarine Tent EG4.png Rainbow assigned to Aquamarine Tent EG4.png Applejack and Rainbow are tent buddies EG4.png Fluttershy assigned to Amethyst Tent EG4.png Fluttershy and DJ Pon-3 are tent buddies EG4.png Sunset assigned to Sapphire Tent EG4.png Sci-Twi "I'm assuming I am" EG4.png Sci-Twi explaining sapphires EG4.png Timber Spruce "they're mostly blue" EG4.png Timber explaining sapphires EG4.png Sci-Twi impressed with Timber's knowledge EG4.png Timber "that means blue" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I know" EG4.png Sci-Twi and Timber discussing sapphires EG4.png Timber learns something about sapphires EG4.png Timber touches Sci-Twi's hand EG4.png Sci-Twi and Timber blushing EG4.png Sci-Twi "why's that?" EG4.png Timber "because you're in it" EG4.png Timber being suave toward Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi rolls her eyes at Timber EG4.png Sci-Twi "I bet you say that to all the campers" EG4.png Timber "not true" EG4.png Timber gestures toward Bulk Biceps EG4.png Timber "that's the worst one!" EG4.png Bulk Biceps majorly disappointed EG4.png Timber "I'm just joking" EG4.png Timber explaining rubies EG4.png Bulk Biceps gives Timber a blank stare EG4.png Timber staring back at Bulk Biceps EG4.png Timber embarrassed EG4.png Timber shows Bulk Biceps to his tent EG4.png Timber says later to Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi likes Timber Spruce EG4.png Sci-Twi's friends laughing at her EG4.png Sci-Twi looking annoyed at her friends EG4.png Rarity "that was adorable!" EG4.png Gloriosa and Filthy Rich / Settling In Gloriosa gets the campers' attention EG4.png Gloriosa checking her clipboard EG4.png Gloriosa "go over some camp safety rules" EG4.png Gloriosa "let me know if you need anything!" EG4.png Gloriosa hears Filthy Rich EG4.png Filthy Rich makes an appearance EG4.png Gloriosa greeting Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa pushes Filthy Rich to his limo EG4.png Gloriosa "camp is just getting started!" EG4.png Filthy Rich "just taking in the scenery" EG4.png Gloriosa vs. Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa "look around when camp is over" EG4.png Filthy Rich narrows his eyes EG4.png Gloriosa narrows her eyes EG4.png Filthy Rich checking his watch EG4.png Filthy Rich climbs inside his limo EG4.png Gloriosa watches Filthy Rich's limo drive away EG4.png Gloriosa looking nervous at Sci-Twi and Sunset EG4.png Gloriosa explains who Filthy Rich is EG4.png Gloriosa "check on his old stomping grounds" EG4.png Equestria Girls suspicious of Gloriosa's claim EG4.png Gloriosa "put away your things" EG4.png Gloriosa welcoming campers EG4.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity walk to their tents EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Rarity "I'm all for learning safety rules" EG4.png Rarity and Applejack walk toward the camera EG4.png Applejack "I still can't believe" EG4.png Applejack "we're in the middle of the woods" EG4.png Rarity and Applejack walking to their tents EG4.png Rarity "she appreciates a well put-together look" EG4.png Applejack "fair enough" EG4.png Applejack "don't put me in one" EG4.png Applejack points an accusatory finger at Rarity EG4.png Rarity "no... yes!" EG4.png Rarity and Applejack outside Sunset's tent EG4.png Sunset makes spooky sounds with a flashlight EG4.png Sunset turns the flashlight off EG4.png Sunset "that was weird back there" EG4.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and Spike in their tent EG4.png Sci-Twi distracted by something EG4.png Sunset hanging a shirt EG4.png Sunset suspicious of Gloriosa EG4.png Sunset mentions Timber Spruce to Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi "he's okay" EG4.png Sunset teasing Sci-Twi about her crush EG4.png Sci-Twi "no, I'm not!" EG4.png Sunset "you seemed a little freaked out" EG4.png Spike "another one of her nightmares" EG4.png Spike with Sci-Twi's socks on his face EG4.png Sci-Twi "I'm fine" 2 EG4.png Sci-Twi "what do I have to complain about?" EG4.png Sci-Twi "ever since I transferred here" EG4.png Sci-Twi recalls the Friendship Games EG4.png Sunset "that wasn't your fault" EG4.png Sunset trying to encourage Sci-Twi EG4.png Sunset sits next to Sci-Twi EG4.png Sunset "any group that's gonna forgive you" EG4.png Sunset "it's this one" EG4.png Rainbow calling Sunset and Sci-Twi EG4.png Sunset "be right there!" EG4.png Sunset looking for sunscreen EG4.png Sunset "could've sworn I packed it" EG4.png Sci-Twi finds the sunscreen EG4.png Sunscreen bottle starts to float EG4.png Objects float in Sci-Twi and Sunset's tent EG4.png A magical mystery Towel and book floating EG4.png Sunset looking at floating tent objects EG4.png Sunset looks back at creeped-out Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi and Sunset look at floating objects EG4.png Sunset excited and Sci-Twi frightened EG4.png Objects drop to the floor around Sunset and Sci-Twi EG4.png Sunset "Are you kidding?" EG4.png Sunset "we've all ponied up before" EG4.png Sunset "ears and wings and tail thing" EG4.png Sunset "shot magical rainbow lasers" EG4.png Sunset "nothing like this has ever happened!" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I don't know!" EG4.png Sci-Twi "maybe I didn't" EG4.png Sci-Twi "maybe it's her!" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer asking "her who?" EG4.png Sci-Twi quickly drops the subject EG4.png Sci-Twi "just not talk about it" EG4.png Sci-Twi "this whole levitating thing" EG4.png Sunset "why not?" EG4.png Sci-Twi doesn't want to talk about it EG4.png Sunset sitting on her tent bed EG4.png Sci-Twi "I brought some crazy new kind" EG4.png Sunset "if you really don't want me to" EG4.png Sunset "I won't say anything" EG4.png Sci-Twi leaving the Sapphire Tent EG4.png Sci-Twi "I really don't" EG4.png Sunset "this isn't necessarily a bad thing!" EG4.png Sunset looks down at the sunscreen bottle EG4.png Sunscreen bottle at Sunset's feet EG4.png Sunset tries to cast magic on the sunscreen EG4.png Sunset trying to levitate the bottle EG4.png Sunset straining her concentration EG4.png Sunset fails to cast levitation EG4.png Spike "you're just gonna have to pick it up" EG4.png Sunset massively disappointed EG4.png Sunset picks up the sunscreen bottle EG4.png Sunset and Spike leaving the tent EG4.png Sunset putting on sunscreen EG4.png Sunset bumps into Gloriosa EG4.png Sunset puts a hand on Gloriosa's arm EG4.png Sunset "what did you say?" EG4.png Gloriosa "didn't say anything" EG4.png Gloriosa looking back at Snips and Snails EG4.png Gloriosa "did you need something?" EG4.png Gloriosa "if there is anything I can do" EG4.png Gloriosa "I've got this!" EG4.png Sunset "thanks, I'm good" EG4.png Gloriosa walks away from Sunset EG4.png Pinkie hugging Sunset EG4.png Sunset "I guess not all people" EG4.png Down by the docks Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy gazing at the water EG4.png Fluttershy "it is lovely out here" EG4.png Fluttershy with hair swept by the breeze EG4.png Fluttershy "The birds that land on your fingers" EG4.png Rainbow "I think that only happens to you" EG4.png Gloriosa explaining lake activities to the campers EG4.png Gloriosa "just let me know" EG4.png Sci-Twi walking onto the dock EG4.png Fluttershy feeding the lake ducks EG4.png Fluttershy "aren't they just the cutest?" EG4.png Sci-Twi and Fluttershy smiling at each other EG4.png Sci-Twi steps onto a splintering board EG4.png Sci-Twi stumbling backward EG4.png Timber saves Sci-Twi from falling EG4.png Timber "I know I'm charming" EG4.png Timber "you don't have to fall for me" EG4.png Sci-Twi and Timber developing a rapport EG4.png Flash Sentry watching Sci-Twi and Timber EG4.png Flash Sentry sighing heavily EG4.png Sunset sympathizing with Flash Sentry EG4.png Flash Sentry "I can't get too jealous" EG4.png Flash Sentry "she isn't my Twilight" EG4.png Flash Sentry "not that the other Twilight was mine!" EG4.png Flash Sentry misses Princess Twilight EG4.png Sunset comforting Flash Sentry EG4.png Sunset "your Twilight is a princess" EG4.png Sunset "spend most of her time" EG4.png Flash Sentry "I just need to get over her" EG4.png Sunset giving Flash tough love EG4.png Flash Sentry stinging from Sunset's bluntness EG4.png Sunset lightly punches Flash Sentry EG4.png Gloriosa and principals inspect the dock EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "I suggest we close down the dock" EG4.png Campers starting to get disappointed EG4.png Gloriosa "I'm sure it won't have to be" EG4.png Gloriosa "just needs to be patched up" EG4.png Gloriosa "I've got this!" 2 EG4.png Applejack thinking for a moment EG4.png Applejack "or maybe we do!" EG4.png Applejack "this whole dock needs to go" EG4.png Applejack kicks a rotting dock support beam EG4.png Applejack suggests building a new dock EG4.png Gloriosa loves Applejack's idea EG4.png CHS campers listening to Applejack EG4.png CHS campers love Applejack's idea EG4.png Timber "it's an awful lot of work" EG4.png Timber "wouldn't want you guys to miss out" EG4.png Gloriosa getting mad at Timber EG4.png Sunset uneasily biting her thumb EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other again EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Rainbow "I hear what you're saying" EG4.png Rainbow "we're Canterlot Wondercolts" EG4.png Rainbow "we've got a reputation to uphold!" EG4.png Rainbow giving a rousing speech EG4.png Rainbow agreeing with Applejack EG4.png Rainbow "what do you guys think?" EG4.png CHS campers cheering for Rainbow EG4.png Gloriosa "looks like it's settled" EG4.png Timber "looks like it" EG4.png Sunset uncomfortable with the tension EG4.png The Wondercolts' gift Campers dismantling the old dock EG4.png Equestria Girls collaborate on the new dock EG4.png Sci-Twi "reinforce the foundation" EG4.png Applejack "make it nice and sturdy" EG4.png Sunset "add a wood-carved sign" EG4.png Fluttershy "feed the ducks and fishies" EG4.png Rainbow "lanterns so you can see at night!" EG4.png Watermelody drawing the new dock EG4.png Watermelody presents the new dock design EG4.png Rarity "it's stunning!" EG4.png Rarity "an absolutely perfect runway" EG4.png Rarity "for my camp fashion show!" EG4.png Applejack "more importantly" EG4.png Applejack "docking canoes and feeding the wildlife" EG4.png Rarity "you say 'tomato'" EG4.png Rarity "perfect place to showcase" EG4.png Rarity "glamorous boho-chic stylings" EG4.png Principal Celestia "it's going to be a lot of work" EG4.png Pinkie getting super excited EG4.png Pinkie "adult supervision!" EG4.png Campers start building the new dock EG4.png Rainbow hammering a nail EG4.png Applejack impressed with Rainbow's hammer EG4.png Applejack asks Rainbow where she got her hammer EG4.png Rainbow looking at her hammer EG4.png Rainbow "the toolbox" EG4.png Applejack "that's cool" EG4.png Applejack presents her homemade hammer EG4.png Rainbow rolls her eyes at Applejack EG4.png Derpy carrying a log and hammer EG4.png Timber using a screwdriver EG4.png Sci-Twi "solar-powered garden lights" EG4.png Sci-Twi impressed by Timber's craftiness EG4.png Timber "you should see my macaroni art" EG4.png Timber calls himself "the Picasso of noodles" EG4.png Sci-Twi laughs at Timber's joke EG4.png Sci-Twi and Timber hear Principal Celestia EG4.png Principal Celestia "It's going to be getting dark" EG4.png Principal Celestia "we can pick this up tomorrow" EG4.png Gloriosa "Everyone, get cleaned up" EG4.png Gloriosa "scary stories!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited about making s'mores EG4.png Campfire stories / The legend of Gaea Everfree Camp Everfree forest skyline at night EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Rarity telling a scary story EG4.png Rarity "she was wearing purple socks" EG4.png Rarity "...with a burgundy dress!" EG4.png Rarity screaming with fear EG4.png Pinkie eats marshmallows next to Trixie and Flash Sentry EG4.png Rarity realizes no one else is scared EG4.png Rarity "purple and burgundy, darlings!" EG4.png Rarity "the same color family!" EG4.png Rarity shrieking with fear again EG4.png Rarity realizes still no one is scared EG4.png Derpy, Sunset, Sci-Twi and Rarity listening EG4.png Applejack "that was a terrifying story" EG4.png Rainbow "I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "anyone else have a spooky story?" EG4.png Timber raising his hand EG4.png Timber "but I'm warning you" EG4.png Timber "might as well hug a friend now" EG4.png Timber "that's how scary it is" EG4.png Spike jumps into Fluttershy's arms EG4.png Snips hugging Snails with fright EG4.png Bulk Biceps hugging Snips and Snails in fear EG4.png Timber "it's time I told you" EG4.png Timber "about the legend" EG4.png Moon shines over the Everfree Forest EG4.png Sun shining in Timber's story EG4.png Old Spice and Dove's campsite EG4.png Old Spice chopping a log in half EG4.png Timber and Gloriosa's great-grandparents EG4.png Old Spice and Dove gazing at the Everfree lake EG4.png Wooden frame of Camp Everfree cabin EG4.png Old Spice and coworkers measuring wood EG4.png Old Spice walking away from plank of wood EG4.png Old Spice looking at a green glow EG4.png Old Spice and coworkers look at growing vines EG4.png Tree falls over on Old Spice and Dove's cabin EG4.png Old Spice and Dove run outside of their cabin EG4.png Stock footage of farmers EG4.png Gaea Everfree emerges from the forest EG4.png Farmers scared EG4.png Close-up on Gaea Everfree's teeth EG4.png Gaea Everfree's face EG4.png Farmers seeing Gaea Everfree EG4.png Old Spice and Dove scared of Gaea Everfree EG4.png Dove asks Gaea Everfree who she is EG4.png Gaea Everfree introduces herself EG4.png Gaea Everfree speaking to Old Spice and Dove EG4.png Gaea Everfree becoming red with rage EG4.png Old Spice and Dove pleading to Gaea Everfree EG4.png Gaea Everfree looming over Old Spice and Dove EG4.png Gaea Everfree angry EG4.png Gaea Everfree's expression softens EG4.png Gaea Everfree giving Old Spice and Dove a warning EG4.png Gaea Everfree slinks back into the forest EG4.png Timber "if you see a trail of gem dust" EG4.png Timber "you'll know that it is..." EG4.png Timber finishes telling his ghost story EG4.png Gloriosa's eyes appear in the shadows EG4.png CHS campers frightened by shadowy eyes EG4.png Gloriosa emerges from the shadows EG4.png Gloriosa "didn't mean to scare you!" EG4.png Sunset "why'd you come out of the bushes?" EG4.png Gloriosa thinking of an excuse EG4.png Gloriosa "took the scenic route" EG4.png Gloriosa "the forest is beautiful at night" EG4.png Gloriosa "no one else should do it" EG4.png Gloriosa "time to head to your tents" EG4.png Snips approaching Gloriosa EG4.png Snips forgot his toothbrush EG4.png Close-up on Snips' teeth EG4.png Gloriosa a little grossed out EG4.png Snails "I'm scared of the dark!" EG4.png Snails cowering next to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa accompanies Snips and Snails to their tents EG4.png Fluttershy hugging Spike too tightly EG4.png Fluttershy loosens her grip on Spike EG4.png Fluttershy "that story got to me" EG4.png Applejack "it can't be real" EG4.png Rainbow "could be some creature" EG4.png Rainbow "booted from Equestria" EG4.png Applejack "makin' up just to scare us" EG4.png Applejack "at least I hope it was" EG4.png Sunset amused by her friends EG4.png Rarity "oh, hear-hear" EG4.png Rarity "more than our fair share of those" EG4.png Rarity recalling the first and second films EG4.png Rarity recalling the Friendship Games EG4.png Rarity realizes she is upsetting Sci-Twi EG4.png Rarity grinning nervously at Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi "I'm gonna turn in" EG4.png Sci-Twi leaving the campsite EG4.png Sunset "maybe lay off bringing up" EG4.png Sunset "she's still pretty sensitive about it" EG4.png Pinkie smears her lips with marshmallow fluff EG4.png Pinkie "our lips are sealed" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle haunts Twilight Sparkle Sun rises over Camp Everfree EG4.png Sci-Twi sleeping uneasily again EG4.png Sci-Twi roasting marshmallows in her dream EG4.png Sci-Twi hears Midnight Sparkle's voice EG4.png Sci-Twi looking for Midnight Sparkle EG4.png Sci-Twi feeling nervous in her dream EG4.png Sci-Twi jumps to her feet EG4.png Sci-Twi looking very scared EG4.png Sci-Twi looking toward the fire pit EG4.png Flames in the fire pit turn purple EG4.png Midnight Sparkle pops out of the flames EG4.png Sci-Twi shielding herself from Midnight Sparkle EG4.png Sunset jumping out of bed EG4.png Sunset assuming a karate pose EG4.png Sunset "what happened?" EG4.png Sci-Twi coated in a pink aura EG4.png Sci-Twi rubbing her eyes EG4.png Sunset rubbing her eyes EG4.png Sunset looking up in her jammies EG4.png Sunset "I think something happened" EG4.png Sci-Twi's bed floating EG4.png Sci-Twi's bed falls back to the ground EG4.png Spike gets a rude awakening EG4.png Spike "time to get up already" EG4.png Spike going back to sleep EG4.png Sunset "we really have to talk about this" EG4.png Sci-Twi "no, we don't!" EG4.png Sci-Twi holding in her emotions EG4.png Magic stirring at the camp / The Midnight in Me Derpy and Sandalwood in a sailboat EG4.png Derpy trying to make a breeze with her breath EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood shrugging EG4.png Bluebird flying through the sky EG4.png Sci-Twi and Sunset approach the finished dock EG4.png Sci-Twi and Sunset walking in silence EG4.png Sunset "I know you don't want to" EG4.png Sunset "we need to figure out what's going on" EG4.png Sunset "you could learn to control it" EG4.png Sci-Twi angrily turns to face Sunset EG4.png Sci-Twi "but that's just it!" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I'll never be able to control it!" EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood's boat goes sailing behind Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi hears a loud crash EG4.png Sci-Twi and Sunset look toward the crash site EG4.png The campers' dock is destroyed EG4.png Rainbow "what happened?" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I didn't mean to!" EG4.png Sunset covering for Sci-Twi EG4.png Rainbow running toward the dock EG4.png Sunset running toward the dock EG4.png Sci-Twi looking at her hands EG4.png Sunset and Rainbow help the disoriented campers EG4.png Sandalwood "it was so weird" EG4.png Sandalwood "stuck in a middle of the lake" EG4.png Sandalwood "all of a sudden, bam!" EG4.png Sandalwood "pushed right into the dock" EG4.png Timber helping Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Pinkie gasping with shock EG4.png Pinkie "it was the spirit" EG4.png Sci-Twi feeling guilty EG4.png Sci-Twi walking away feeling guilty EG4.png Trixie tries to summon Gaea Everfree EG4.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie commands it!" EG4.png Pinkie and Trixie hear Rarity EG4.png Rarity discovers gem dust in the lake water EG4.png Rarity running onto the destroyed dock EG4.png Equestria Girls surveying the dock damage EG4.png Fluttershy "the fishies are eating well" EG4.png Sunset "maybe we can still fix this" EG4.png Rarity "we have to try!" EG4.png Rarity "Camp Everfree needs a runway!" EG4.png Applejack corrects Rarity "dock" EG4.png Rarity looking at her fingernails EG4.png Sci-Twi looking back at her friends EG4.png Sci-Twi runs alone into the forest EG4.png Sci-Twi enters the Everfree Forest alone EG4.png Sci-Twi starts singing EG4.png Sci-Twi standing in a waterfall clearing EG4.png Sci-Twi "I didn't know what I didn't know" EG4.png Sci-Twi "life seemed pretty good" EG4.png Sci-Twi looking at her reflection EG4.png Sci-Twi "now the darkness rises" EG4.png Sci-Twi's reflection has Midnight Sparkle's wings EG4.png Sci-Twi scared of her reflection EG4.png Sci-Twi checks to see if she has wings EG4.png Sci-Twi "deep inside of me" EG4.png Sci-Twi "her power overtakes me" EG4.png Sci-Twi keeping the darkness inside EG4.png Sci-Twi backs away from her reflection EG4.png Sci-Twi "this midnight from getting free" EG4.png Sci-Twi "if I can stay with the light" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I know I'll be free" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I can start to be whole" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I can start to be me" EG4.png Sci-Twi "instead I am struggling" EG4.png Sci-Twi "with all that I see" EG4.png Sci-Twi "and these friends" EG4.png Sci-Twi looks at her reflection again EG4.png Sci-Twi sees Midnight Sparkle in her reflection EG4.png Sci-Twi keeping Midnight suppressed EG4.png Sci-Twi waves a hand through her reflection EG4.png Sci-Twi's blurry reflection in the water EG4.png Sci-Twi's reflection returns to normal EG4.png Sci-Twi finishes singing The Midnight in Me EG4.png Sci-Twi in sad solitude EG4.png Twilight and Timber: Part 2 Sunset_Shimmer_looking_for_Twilight_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_entering_the_Sapphire_Tent_EG4.png Sunset_doesn't_find_Twilight_in_the_tent_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_finds_Spike_still_sleeping_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_waking_Spike_up_EG4.png Spike_wakes_up_in_a_startle_EG4.png Spike_wakes_up_very_startled_EG4.png Spike_face-pawing_EG4.png I was having the best dream.png Spike_making_a_realization_EG4.png Spike_rubbing_his_paws_together_EG4.png Spike_goes_to_look_for_squirrels_EG4.png before you run off.png Sunset_Shimmer_asks_Spike_where_Twilight_is_EG4.png I really need to talk to her.png Spike_asks_Sunset_Shimmer_what_happened_EG4.png That's just it.png I dont know if it was her.png Deal with it head on.png I can track her down.png Spike_leaving_to_track_down_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight_struggling_to_keep_it_together_EG4.png you are not a monster.png Twilight_Sparkle_crosses_paths_with_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_encounters_Timber_in_the_forest_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_embarrassed_to_bump_into_Timber_EG4.png What are you doing here.png Timber_Spruce_thinking_of_an_excuse_EG4.png Looking for you.png Just went on a nature walk.png Got little lost.png Timber_Spruce_offers_to_show_Twilight_the_way_EG4.png Timber_shows_Twilight_the_way_through_the_forest_EG4.png That must be nice.png It had downsides.png Timber_Spruce_moves_a_tree_branch_out_of_his_path_EG4.png I wish we sell this place.png Twilight_Sparkle_disbelieving_of_Timber's_words_EG4.png Really want to hang out the mall.png Timber_Spruce_and_Twilight_sharing_a_laugh_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Timber_Spruce_blushing_again_EG4.png You must be special.png Timber_Spruce_reaching_into_Twilight's_hair_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_pulls_a_twig_out_of_Twilight's_hair_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_pawing_at_her_hair_EG4.png How long has that been there.png The whole time we were talking.png Twilight_Sparkle_hits_Timber_with_her_elbow_EG4.png Why didn't you say something.png Sunset_and_Spike_listen_in_on_Twilight_and_Timber_EG4.png I guess we can help twilight.png Spike_agreeing_with_Sunset_Shimmer_EG4.png Rock climbing / New magic Celestia_and_campers_at_the_rock_climbing_wall_EG4.png Principal_Celestia_supervising_the_rock_climbers_EG4.png Trust that applejack will spot you.png Go faster than your going.png Applejack_shocked_at_Rainbow_Dash's_bluntness_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_apologizing_to_Applejack_EG4.png Since we got here.png You have to wait a little longer.png Rarity_starts_to_climb_the_rock_wall_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_getting_impatient_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_happy_to_see_Twilight_EG4.png I can finally go.png Rainbow_Dash_leaves_to_get_a_harness_EG4.png Twilight_unsure_about_being_Rainbow's_spotter_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_puts_a_hand_on_Twilight's_shoulder_EG4.png see you later.png Timber_Spruce_walking_past_Twilight_Sparkle_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_gazes_lovingly_at_Timber_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_watches_Timber_walk_away_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Spike_meet_up_with_Twilight_EG4.png I was looking for you.png Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Spike_feel_the_earth_quake_EG4.png Celestia_and_campers_feeling_the_earth_quake_EG4.png Is than an earthquake.png Wr aren't near the fault lines.png Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Spike_hear_Bulk_Biceps_EG4.png Bulk_Biceps_discovers_a_trail_of_gem_dust_EG4.png Rarity_loses_her_grip_on_the_rock_climbing_wall_EG4.png Rarity_flails_helplessly_on_the_rock_climbing_wall_EG4.png I believe I like to come down now.png Applejack_giving_a_thumbs-up_to_Rarity_EG4.png Applejack_tugging_on_the_belay_rope_EG4.png Applejack's_hands_start_to_glow_EG4.png Applejack_pulls_hard_on_the_belay_rope_EG4.png Rarity_gets_hoisted_high_into_the_air_EG4.png Applejack_loses_her_grip_on_the_belay_rope_EG4.png Rarity_plummets_down_the_rock_climbing_wall_EG4.png Applejack_grabs_hold_of_the_belay_rope_EG4.png Applejack saves Rarity from hitting the ground EG4.png Rarity_yelling_at_Applejack_EG4.png Is everything okay over there.png I dont know what happend.png She was light as a feather.png I was scared half to death.png Applejack_offers_to_help_Rarity_with_her_harness_EG4.png Rarity_pushes_Applejack_back_with_a_diamond_shield_EG4.png Rarity's_shield_pushes_Applejack_backward_EG4.png Applejack_emerges_drenched_from_the_bushes_EG4.png What in the world just happen.png Oh dear.png Rarity_apologizes_to_Applejack_EG4.png Did I just whatever it was.png Twilight_starting_to_feel_guilty_again_EG4.png Twilight_leaving_to_get_Applejack_a_towel_EG4.png Sunset_and_Spike_follow_after_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Spike_leave_the_rock_climbing_area_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_catching_up_with_Twilight_EG4.png you are not the only one.png This is great.png no,its not.png Could really have hurt each other.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_more_distress_than_ever_EG4.png Gloriosa_appears_to_assist_Twilight_and_Sunset_EG4.png Applejack just fell into the lake.png Gloriosa_Daisy_worried_about_Applejack_EG4.png need warm towels and dry clothes.png oh and a hot cocoa.png I got this.png Gloriosa_Daisy_leaving_to_get_towels_and_cocoa_EG4.png Twilight_and_Sunset_hear_an_explosion_and_scream_EG4.png Twilight_and_Sunset_worried_about_Fluttershy_EG4.png Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Spike_run_to_the_mess_hall_EG4.png Explosions, Speed, and Animals Sunset_and_Twilight_enter_the_mess_hall_EG4.png Camp_Everfree_mess_hall_covered_in_dough_EG4.png We were just decorating cookies.png and I was all.png you need more sprinkles.png and you need more sprinkles.png standard Pinkie Pie stuff.png I was just tossing sprinkles.png Pinkie_Pie_reaching_into_the_sprinkle_jar_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_igniting_some_sprinkles_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_causes_a_sprinkle_explosion_EG4.png Sprinkle_explosion_EG4.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_covered_in_dough_EG4.png Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Spike_covered_in_dough_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_covered_in_cookie_dough_EG4.png Pinkie_Pie_shaking_off_cookie_dough_EG4.png just like that.png only earlier.png Sunset_Shimmer_cautiously_approaching_Pinkie_EG4.png Sunset_tells_Pinkie_to_stop_touching_things_EG4.png should clean all of this up.png Fluttershy_reaching_for_a_roll_of_paper_towels_EG4.png Fluttershy_unable_to_reach_the_paper_towels_EG4.png can someone help me out.png Constance_appears_before_Fluttershy_EG4.png Constance_fetches_the_paper_towels_for_Fluttershy_EG4.png Fluttershy_holding_paper_towels_in_her_arms_EG4.png Thank you Mr.Bird.png Constance_chirps_in_Fluttershy's_ear_EG4.png of course I can get you.png Fluttershy_making_a_shocking_realization_EG4.png did you just talk.png Constance_chirping_at_Fluttershy_EG4.png but I dont speak chirp.png The only bird I can understand.png Pinkie,_Sunset,_and_Twilight_look_at_Fluttershy_EG4.png Flock_of_birds_flying_into_the_mess_hall_EG4.png Fluttershy_with_multiple_birds_perched_on_her_arms_EG4.png nice to meet all of you.png were you just talking to the birds.png Fluttershy_in_deep_confusion_EG4.png yes.png Fluttershy_surprised_by_a_loud_slamming_noise_EG4.png Applejack_and_Rarity_enter_the_mess_hall_EG4.png did you tell them what happened.png so crazy.png hoisted Rarity up the rock climbin.png way more strength than I usually do.png I made a diamondy thing appear.png normally I be excited about.png The facets were just perfect.png Applejack_interrupting_Rarity_EG4.png it knocked Applejack over.png speaking of disappearing.png anybody seen Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow_speeding_into_the_cabin_EG4.png Rainbow_speeds_past_Pinkie,_Sunset,_and_Twilight_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_crashes_into_a_wall_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_in_pain_EG4.png how you do that.png Applejack_helps_Rainbow_Dash_off_the_floor_EG4.png I started running to get the harness.png I was practically back in town.png If you had some sort of super speed.png why you were gone for so long.png I lost it when I got far away.png it came back when I got close to the camp.png being at the camp is giving us.png all new magical abilities.png not all of us have gotten.png I have not.png Twilight_angrily_shakes_her_head_at_Sunset_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_covering_for_Twilight_again_EG4.png so much for my theory.png leaving the CHS would mean.png leaving any new magic business behind.png something at the camp.png must be making this happen.png Twilight_turning_her_head_away_guiltily_EG4.png Fluttershy_suggests_Gaea_Everfree_as_the_culprit_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_turn_to_face_the_mess_hall_doors_EG4.png Fluttershy_screaming_with_fright_EG4.png Shadowy_figure_entering_the_camp_mess_hall_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_entering_the_camp_mess_hall_EG4.png I was looking for you 2.png Gloriosa_giving_towels_and_dry_clothes_to_Applejack_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_giving_Applejack_a_new_hat_EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Timber Timber_Spruce_screaming_with_fear_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_does_a_double-take_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_surprised_to_see_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_surprised_to_see_Timber_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_relieved_to_see_Timber_EG4.png What are you doing out here.png Sunset_Shimmer_pointing_out_Timber's_axe_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_looking_at_his_axe_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_reveals_his_cart_of_firewood_EG4.png in the middle of the night.png For tomorrow nights campfire.png Timber_Spruce_sticks_his_axe_in_one_of_the_logs_EG4.png Gloriosa would add to her list.png Timber_Spruce_mockingly_mimics_Gloriosa_EG4.png|I got this Twilight_and_Timber_laughing_at_Gloriosa_EG4.png what about you two.png why are you hanging out in the woods.png Twilight_Sparkle_thinking_of_an_answer_EG4.png I was sleepwalking.png Sunset_Shimmer_puts_an_arm_around_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_corroborating_Sunset's_story_EG4.png Timber_shows_Twilight_and_Sunset_back_to_camp_EG4.png I protect you from.png Timber_Spruce_being_goofily_spooky_EG4.png|Gaea everfree Timber_Spruce_pretending_to_be_scary_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_proud_of_himself_EG4.png obviously just a spooky story.png made up to tell around the campfire.png it's legit.png That weird thing where the earth shook.png Timber_Spruce_offering_his_hand_to_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_takes_Timber_by_the_hand_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_still_suspicious_of_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_notices_a_trail_of_gem_dust_EG4.png Gem_dust_falling_out_of_Timber_Spruce's_pocket_EG4.png Sunset_sees_gem_dust_falling_out_of_Timber's_pocket_EG4.png legit huh.png just found our gaea everfree.png make us think she was real.png you heard what he said.png nobody wants to come here.png some angry ancient nature spirit.png it sure would help his cause.png Spike_going_to_tell_Twilight_the_truth_EG4.png not yet.png a 100 perecent sure.png run everybody out of camp.png Spike_agreeing_and_wagging_his_tail_EG4.png Wondercolts fix the dock Embrace the Magic Tensions rising / Sunset and Flash Sentry Investigating the rock quarry Gloriosa Daisy's memories The power of the geodes / Gloriosa goes on the attack What the Rainbooms always do Sunset and Twilight to the rescue Consumed by Equestrian magic / "I am Twilight Sparkle!" Aftermath The Crystal Ball / Legend You Were Meant To Be New beginning Epilogue: "Where did that magic came from?" / The completed dock Backgrounds Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree activity room.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree cafeteria.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree campfire.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree grounds.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree rock-climbing wall.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree square.png Legend of Everfree background asset - canoe rental.png Legend of Everfree background asset - deep forest.png Legend of Everfree background asset - forest path.png Legend of Everfree background asset - red cabin.png Legend of Everfree background asset - river bridge.png Legend of Everfree background asset - stylized tent.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Twilight Sparkle's room 1.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Twilight Sparkle's room 2.png Legend of Everfree background asset - village.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 1.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 2.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 3.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 4.png Miscellaneous Legend_of_Everfree_-_Boho_and_geometric_designs_by_Madison_Tuff.png Legend_of_Everfree_-_Crystal_Guardian_Sci-Twi_turnaround_by_Madison_Tuff.png Legend_of_Everfree_-_Crystal_Guardian_designs_by_Madison_Tuff.png pl:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legenda Everfree/Galeria pt-br:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree/Galeria Category:Galleries Category:Movie galleries